


Runnin' with the shadows of the night

by Snapple



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapple/pseuds/Snapple
Summary: The government guys are making their move. Dean is in critical condition in the hospital. Mitch has finally had it with this town, he plans to escape before they can get caught and separated or worse but is Jonas willing to give up his entire life for a new life with his boyfriend? Is he willing to run to protect them both?





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got a Long Exposure fic out. I've been wanting to do one forever and I finally got up the courage to do it! For those of you who haven't read this web comic....why haven't you? This amazing work was created by Marzoid or Mars. Shout out to you by the way!   
> I do not own anything in this fic.   
> Please comment and let me know what you think!  
> Be gentle plz 83

Sue Wagner glanced between officers in shock as her two eldest sat on either side of her. Sidney holding a pale and shocked Jonas close to her.

  
"I-I don't understand." She tried to not look at the chard and singed Polaroids on the table. "You're saying these were found scattered in my back yard, where my husband was attacked?"

  
"I'm afraid so, Sue." The officer nodded grimly. "These are pictures of your foster kids, naked. Now I've known you and Dean for years, I know you wouldn't do something like this so just tell me how they got there."

  
"How they- My husband is laying in the hospital DYING and you want to know how naked pictures of my kids got into my back yard?" Her already frazzled nerves began to snap. "You should be out there trying to find out who blew up our shed and attacked my husband! I mean look at Jonas he must've seen what happened that's probably why he's in shock. If something happened to you, you know he wouldn't rest till he found the one responsible."

  
Jonas flinched slightly at her raised tone, causing Sid to hold him tighter.

  
"She's right. We need to find out who did this." Sid nodded.

  
The officer sighed, "Alright, Sue. We'll find out who hurt Dean. We'll need to question all the kids along with the twins if they noticed anything or one suspicious. I'm afraid we'll have to do it separately so, Sidney, you need to go with my partner Officer Jenna." The female officer smiled at Sidney in attempts to be reassuring. Sidney narrowed her eyes at the woman before glancing down at Jonas.

  
"Jojo, will you be okay?" There was a barely noticeable nod as the door suddenly opened revealing another officcer. "It'll be okay little brother."

  
"She's right, Jonas." The officer smiled. Jonas slowly rose from his seat and numbly made his way over to the officer who put his arm around Jonas' slightly shaking shoulders. He ignored the flinch and lead Jonas from the room."Everything will be fine. Why don't we go get you something to drink while we talk?"

  
As Sidney was lead the other direction she couldn't help but worry about Jonas. Ever since that explosion from the back yard and finding Dean near dead on the ground, he hasn't said a single word. A sudden thought came to mind.

  
"Um, Officer Jenna? Who's the new guy, I haven't seen him around before."

  
"Oh that's um." The woman thought hard for a minute before shaking her head. "You know, I don't think I've seen him before either. Must be a new recruit I haven't met yet." Though she smiled, Sidney couldn't help but feel a weird feeling in her gut.

  
*

  
Jonas shuffled his feet as he was lead through the department. He did it. He finally released everything he's been keeping bottled up. All the years of anger and sadness about his parents, about never being able to stand up for himself, about the stress of being hunted by government guys, about not being able to properly date Mitch, about finding out Dean's secret- Dean. He couldn't help but feel a new wave of anger and guilt at the thought of his adopted father laying in the hospital fighting for his life.

  
He felt his fists clench and glow slightly red as his eyes began to water slightly. Though in some dark part of his brain he was glad he finally got back at Dean for the years of belittling and mental abuse but it hurt that he had used his powers to hurt someone. What if it had been Sue? One of the kids? Sidney? Oh God, what if it had been Mitch? His lights dimmed at the thought of hurting the man he'd grown to care for and maybe even love.

  
"You should really learn to control your lights, Jonas. Some one could see them and who knows what will happen?" The officer spoke lowly. Jonas's eyes widened, just as he went to look at the man he felt the arm slid down to just below his shoulder blades. Something sharp, like a needle poked him in the back slightly through his hoodie. "Keep walking, nice and easy or I will drop you right here."

  
Jonas tried to keep his calm as they walked passed the rooms and toward the front door.

  
"You aren't a police officer are you? I knew you didn't look familiar. Dean made it a point to introduce my sister, myself and all the kids to any new officer." Jonas spoked quietly.

  
"Yes the man who keeps child porn in his back shed is the model citizen, who knew?" The man sneered nastily. They finally got to the front door and walked out surprisingly with no problem. Were all these officers really that blind and oblivious? Sitting outside the department was a familiar black car. "Now we're going to get into the car and you are going to call the other boy."

  
"Mitch? Why isn't one of us enough?" Jonas asked trying to discretely drag his feet.

  
"Usually yes, but the telekinetic is the one we really want. His powers are far stronger than we imagined and after he saved you the other day, we figured the easiest way to get him to cooperate is to use you." The man grinned. "Now get in the car nice and slow."

  
Just before the door opened, Jonas was snatched away from the 'officer' by a large hand. He looked toward his rescuer hoping it was Mitch only to see Cliff hold of his wrist.

  
"Javie, chunk it!" He called over his shoulder as they ran toward the rest of Mitch's crew.

  
"EAT PISS, PIGS!" Javie called as he threw a bottle of urine toward the officers that suddenly gathered outside to see what the commotion was. A few of the officers and the man got splashed as the bottle burst upon hitting the concrete. "Let's book it!"

  
Jonas was pulled along as the teens ran hooping and howling down the dark street, Scratch cackling like mad. He could barely keep up with Cliff's long legs as they ran. Before he knew it they slipped through the fence of an abandoned junk yard making their way to the main building.

  
Javie lifted the garage door with little effort allowing them to get in before entering himself and closing the door.

  
"Man, that was awesome." Javier laughed. "I've been wanting to do that forever."

  
"Hey, what was with the rich guy car you almost got into there Dotty?" Scratch asked gently poking Jonas's cheek. He was bent over slightly with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "That didn't look like a normal pig mobile."

  
"Aw hell, Nerd boy looks like he's about to kill over like a horse that just ran the Kentucky derby twice." Cliff groaned. "Look, man if you're about to hurl find a bucket of something."

  
"You okay there, Lil' Bro?" Javier asked leading Jonas deeper into the garage, the other two following at a slight distance. In the back of the garage, the old office had been converted into a type of hang out. A few various types of chairs sat scattered around the room with a dusty torn love seat sat against the back wall. There was a fridge next to the window that surprisingly still worked. Javier helped him sit down as the two others grabbed drinks from the fridge.

  
"I'll be fine, just give me a minute." He puffed out trying to calm his breathing. Once Jonas caught his breath he was able to think clearly. "Have any of you seen Mitch? That 'cop' works for those government guys and I think they're finally making their move."

  
"Nah, Bro, last I heard from him he was with you after our school vandilizim trip." Javier replied shaking his head. "What happened?"

  
Jonas looked down sadly, "We kind of had a fight. Please, we need to-" He was interrupted by a dinging sound.

  
Mitch- Joey, were r u? M at yur place, theres pigs and fire boyz evrywhr. Some one said waz an explosn. R u o k?

  
Jonas nearly cried with relief as he called Mitch back instead of texting. It only had to ring once befor Mitch answered.

  
"Spots? The fuck is going on? Are you okay, what happened?" Mitch barely gave Jonas time to talk before firing off a few questions at once.

  
"Mitch, I'm fine but something happened." Jonas felt himself tear up a little. "I- I blew up the shed, in the back yard and.. I"

  
"Glowbug? What happened?" Mitch was so calm which was a rarity for him.

  
"I hurt Dean. I blew up the shed with my powers and I guess I should've known it'd wake someone. Dean came up behind me and touched my shoulder. I thought it might've been the government guys so I lashed out and it was Dean." By now Jonas could feel warm tears stream down his cheeks. "We went to the police department after Dean was taken to the hospital and we were separated for questioning. The officer that came to take me for questioning worked for those other guys and he nearly had me if it wasn't for your friends."

  
"I knew those guys would come in handy. Where are you guys now? I'll come to you." Mitch asked.

  
Javier held his hand out silently asking for the phone which Jonas gave him.

  
"Mitch, it's Javier. Yeah we got your boyfriend safe and sound with us. Yeah, yeah, we're at Junk Row. Yeah, alright here he is." Javier handed the phone back to Jonas before turning to the other two. "Alright guys, we're on guard duty til Mitch gets here."

  
Jonas smiled wiping the tears away as he pressed the phone back to his ears. "Hey."

  
"Hey, Joeybean, just so ya know I'm not upset about earlier but we do need to talk when I get there, kay?"

  
"Okay, how soon will you get here?"

  
"Fast as Flash. Get some rest if you can, I'll be there before you know it."

  
"Okay, be safe please? Promise me you'll be safe."

  
"I promise, Joey." With a short good bye the line went dead. He really didn't want to lay down on this couch with who knows what on it but he was so exhausted he decided he didn't care and curled up. Before he knew it, he was out.

  
In the garage, Javier spoke to the other two.

  
"So, Mitch is running?" Cliff asked.

  
"He ain't got no choice, Cliff. Those government guys are getting bolder and with this thing with Jonas's step dad they both need to get out of Dodge so to speak." Javier replied crossing his arms. "So we gotta pitch in. I just finished that car I been working on, should have enough gas to get them to the bottom of the state."

  
"I gots cash! Money for the honeymooners!" Scratch giggled, though her eyes were serious. They turned to Cliff who sighed in defeat.

  
"Fine, I got an extra food stamps card they can take if they need it. Plus I may be able to get them a little extra cash."

  
"Good, so it's all planned out. Soon as Mitch gets here I'll go get the car so we can get them out of here. And remember, we don't squeal on our friends for nobody, got it?"

  
The other two nodded in agreement before they went to different posts to guard their best friends boyfriend. All the while Jonas slept soundly with no knowledge of their plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch out boys, Big sis is Pd Off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night! I plan to rest for a day and continue possibly Thursday night. I do not own anything. Please leave a comment below.

"Joey? Joey." Jonas slowly woke up to the feeling of long fingers gently running threw his curls. With a hum of content he cracked his eyes open to see Mitch sitting next to the couch. He smiled at the sight of the taller boy who returned his smile. "Morning, Joeybean."

  
"Hey, Mitch." As Jonas sat up with a stretch he did notice it was lighter in the room. Glancing out the window he saw the first rays of daylight. "I guess it is morning. I must've been more tired than I thou-" Jonas froze as he remembered something or rather some one very important. "SHIT!" Jonas jumped up from the couch knocking Mitch back as he started frantically searching for his phone.

  
"Whoa, Joey, easy!" Mitch stood up and tried to calm Jonas down. "What's the matter?"

  
"It's morning." Jonas replied tearing the couch cushions out of the couch.

  
"Yeah, and?" Mitch arched a thin brow in question.

  
"And I've been gone since like two. I need to let Sid know I'm okay." Jonas let out a triumphant noise as he found his phone only to blanch at the number of texts and missed calls. Unfortunately his phone had been put on silent some how, so he missed the eighty two missed calls from his sister. "Sid is gonna kill me." He groaned as he sat on the now cushion-less couch.

  
"Please, she doesn't know where we are." Mitch scoffed. "Besides we need to talk about something." Just as Mitch went to continue there was a loud banging and yelling from the front of the garage. Jonas stood close to Mitch who was already levitating a few random objects in case it was those government assholes.  
Javier burst into the room looking a little winded and like he had gone a few rounds with Cliff's chickens. And lost.

  
"Mitch, man you better get ready for the storm." Javier puffed out. "Lil bro's sister is here and she's PISSED. Scratch and Cliff are keeping her at bay right now but I don't know for how much-"

  
There was a loud crash and screaming that sounded like two girls instead of the girl and guy currently at the door.

  
"MUUUEEELLLLLLEEEERRRR! WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER, YOU ASSWIPE!?" Jonas never knew his sister had such lung capacity, of course the hollow metal building probably helped. Now Mitch was afraid of nothing, but the sound of Jonas's very, angry sister coming right for them especially when she appeared in the door way with a baseball bat in hand, green eyes flashing like fire at the sight of them together? To his dying day he'd never admit he may have wet himself just a little.

  
"Sid, how did you?" Jonas started only to be pulled away from Mitch's side and behind his sister.

  
"I spotted clown boy over there sneaking in hear with a car and knew he'd lead me right here." She only glanced at him a second before locking her sights on Mitch. Her eyes flashed like green fire as she glared up at him. "You, do you have ANY idea of what you've done? Your cronies assaulted about four police officers before kidnapping Jonas, there's search parties out hunting for all of you, Sue is a right mess and the kids are at risk of being taken because of those fake pictures someone stashed in our shed which was blown up so thanks for that."

  
It was at this point that Mitch found his voice, "You think I cause all of that shit?" He glared at Sidney as most of the furniture started to float. "Do you think I'm that fucking stupid? I'd never do something that fucking dumb, especially with Joey and those kids near by."

  
"Well, who else could cause that kind of mess? Did you even think of anyone that could've been hurt because of that explosion?" Sid growled out crossing her arms, bat still in hand. Cliff and Scratch appeared in the doorway, both looking almost like Javier. The three slowly moved against the farthest wall away from Jonas's crazy bat weilding twin sister. "And how sick and twisted are you to have planted those pictures? I was right about you, everyone was right about you."

  
"I may be twisted but I'm not a perv that preys on little kids that are in my care unlike that bastard of an adoptive father you have." Mitch gritted his teeth as his amber eyes flashed angrily.

  
"Oh please, Dean would never do something like that." Sidney scoffed. "I don't know what Jonas sees in you but you aren't fooling anyone else, especially not me. I'm calling the police and turning you-" Just as she got her phone out, a green light slashed right through it shocking everyone. She turned to see Jonas surrounded by a rainbow of colors, his eyes overflowing with tears. "Jojo wh-"

  
"No, Sidney, I'm going to talk and you listen. All our lives you've protected me and looked out for me. This whole time I've been dating Mitch, you've been supportive and I love you for that. But accusing Mitch of something so horrible just because of who he is? His past?" Jonas shook his head as he slowly moved to stand between them. "I will not allow that. Mitch didn't do any of that. The shed blowing up, Dean getting hurt? That was all me, I had a fight with Mitch just before and I was upset. I was originally going to hurt Dean on purpose but couldn't bring myself to do it. So I went outside and saw the shed. That shed has caused me so much pain and guilt because those pictures have been in there for years. Dean is responsible for those pictures of all the foster kids. When I found them he made me swear to keep quiet, said it'd destroy the family if I told and that it'd be all my fault that the kids were sent away. So I decided to take my frustrations out on the shed, I lost control of my powers and it caused the explosion. It must've woken Dean because he came up behind me and grabbed my shoulder and I-" Jonas choked up a little before continuing on, his voice a little more cracked.

"Dean was right, this is all my fault. Everything, is my fault."

  
Mitch pulled Jonas into a tight embrace as he finally broke completely. The only sounds were the fridge running and Jonas's broken sobs. The furniture finally lowered back to the ground safely. Mitch looked at Sidney who seemed to have lost all her fire at the sight of her sobbing brother in the taller boy's arms. He always went to her for comfort but now? Now he had someone else for comfort.

  
"Do you get it now, Sidney?" She was taken aback by the use of her first name. "We can't stay here anymore, that cop that took your brother for questioning? That was one of those government fuckers taking advantage of the situation. I was no where near by when Javier and the other two showed up and SAVED your brother from becoming a lab experiment. As much as I hate to say it, that's what would've happened if they had gotten away with him. All those cops and not a damn one of them noticed a fake among them. We need to get out of this town, somewhere safe." Jonas looked up at Mitch his green eyes watery.

  
"W-we're leaving?" Mitch smiled down at the boy in his arms.

  
"Yeah, Spots. It's time we blow this joint and find somewhere we can be safe and do whatever the fuck we want. I'll get you a good damn camera and you can take pictures of whatever you want." Mitch gently held Jonas out at arms length. His smile wide and reassuring, telling Jonas that he was serious. "We can travel cross country. Drive until we find ocean and then build a boat and just keep going. Where ever the hell we wind up I don't care as long as you're with me and safe."

  
Bright pink lights surrounded the two of them as Jonas imagined the two of them. Out on their own, able to show their affection for each other openly with out having to look over their shoulders to make sure Dean wasn't lurking around the corner. Being able to go where ever they wanted and just be themselves. No judgement, no pain or fear.

  
"But, Mitch, our whole lives are here." Jonas pointed out as his lights turned blue. "Our friends and family, and what if those government guys go after them to lure us back here? Your aunt, your friends, my friends, and especially Sidney. What if they mistake her for me?"

  
"Then they'll have a hell of a fight coming. I know my guys can handle themselves, plus someone will keep an eye on my aunt when possible and your sister and friends as well. Please, Joey, don't you understand that if Dean makes it he'll most likely remember something. What if he exposes you? That'll give those bastards a wide opening to you." Mitch insisted. "I'm not the begging type, you know this but I'll get on my knees and beg if that's what it takes."

  
His lights showed his confliction, flashing between blue and pink. On one hand Mitch was right the had to leave before something much worse happens and they'd be able to do what they wanted. Also they may not have to worry about Dean but those government guys would be relentless. Even if they traveled to another country, they'd probably put out a world wide man hunt for them both. They'd never be able to rest.

  
But on the other much happier hand, they'd be together able to explore the world before possibly settling down. Finding a nice place somewhere secluded where no one knew them. Though they'd never finish high school they could get GEDs and get jobs somewhere. It may be a struggle but they'd be together.

  
His train of thought was interrupted by his sister sighing loudly. "Alright, here's what's going to happen: You two are going to stay here for at least another twelve hours while I go get Jonas some clothes to last him at least a month, along with both of our allowance savings. I need to get a couple more things settled for him as well. Then tonight when it's dark me and the three stooges here will drive you two just past town limits. There we'll get out and you two will keep going, and not look back no matter what. Got it?"

  
"Sid." Jonas smiled sadly at his sister. She held up her hand as she walked toward him.

  
"I don't want to hear it, Jojo. As much as it pains me to say it, Mitch is right. I was just so upset that you went missing that I jumped to the easiest conclusion that it was all Mitch's fault." Sidney gently cupped Jonas's face. "I love you, Jonas, no matter what I will always love you. We have always been right there for each other, now it's time that I pass the torch to someone who loves you just as much as I do. But I want you to understand something, Mitchel Mueller." She removed her hands from Jonas to grab Mitch by the front of his shirt, yanking him down to meet her eyes. "If you let anything happen to my baby brother, if you hurt or abandon him I swear to God I will hunt you down like an animal. Do you understand me?"

  
Mitch's gaze never wavered as he nodded, "I'd rather rip my own fuckin heart out than do any of that shit. I want you to understand, Sidney Wagner, that your baby brother Is my entire life and he's holding my heart right now. So if something happens to him, I may as well off myself right there. And if those government guys some how take him from me? I will raise ever lovin HELL on those bastards and tear my way through everyone of them until I get my Joey back." She held his gaze just a little longer before releasing him satisfied.

  
"Right, I need a ride to my place. By now most of the cops are gone, so it should be clear." She glanced toward the other three in the room. While the boys looked terrified Scratch looked eager. "Twitchy over there will come with me. I'll pick up some food on the way back so you two can leave on full stomachs at least. Bumpkin here will go to Mitch's place and get some of his clothes, while Clown boy will stay here as guard. We meet back here in one hour. Oh and I'll need your phone since mine's in well, pieces." Jonas sheepishly handed his phone over to her. "Alright let's get moving."

  
"Cliff, don't forget Buddy." Mitch called out as the the runners left the room.

  
"Got it." Cliff called back. Soon it was just Mitch, Jonas, and Javier.

  
"Lil' Bro, I gotta say." Javier plopped down on the ground against the wall. " Your sister is great and all, but that bitch is scary and crazy times three."   
Jonas could only smile since he already knew that. He had the best sister in the world, it hurt him that he had to leave her behind, but he knew that if Sidney went with them, her and Mitch would kill each other in a matter of hours. 

"C'mon, Spots, let's get this place straightened up so we can rest some more." Mitch wrapped an arm around his shoulders earning a nod from Jonas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning for the escape, but who says there isn't time for a little...fun first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! So sorry this took so long to update. Stuff and life but what matters is that I shall try to stay on top of it from now on. SO! As always thanks for reading, comments and kudos are welcome and encouraged. ALso if i got anything wrong or not right please let me know thank you!

The garage was eerily quiet save the running fridge. Their runners came back a couple hours later, though Sidney and Scratch had been a few minutes later than the hour time limit. Apparently some of the government guys were posing as officers and had the entire house blocked off. For evidence they said, even though Sidney lived there they wouldn't let her in. Scratch was able to cause a distraction allowing Sidney to get into the house and quickly grab everything Jonas would need.

  
Clothes, both of their allowance savings, a couple regular and comic books, and a picture of the two of them. Once away from the 'cops' they stopped at a sandwich place to pick up some food for the guys.

  
Cliff may have gotten back on time but he had also ran into some trouble. Police officers had shown up at the trailer park and was questioning everyone about their crew. He was able to sneak into Mitch's room and quickly shoved some semi-clean clothes into a duffel bag. Mitch's pet possum hedge hog thing did give him a little trouble but he was able to shove him into a cat crate before exiting the room. At his trailer he grabbed the food stamps card along with some extra cash and a spare air mattress before slipping out of the trailer park.

  
Once the others had returned, Sidney had gone back to check on Sue with promises of returning that afternoon. The other three had resumed their look out positions leaving just the two of them. The room was a glow little firefly lights that fluctuated between pink and blue.

  
"I can hear your mind turnin', Spots." Mitch stated breaking the silence. "What's wrong?"

  
"I just can't help but worry. I know you're right about us needing to leave but is it really the best choice." Jonas sat up prompting Mitch to do the same as they faced each other. "But what if the government guys actually get to your friends or your aunt. What if they get to Sid? I can't help it but I'm scared, Mitch. I've been scared ever since we got these powers." Jonas glanced down at his hands surrounded in the now blue light before looking back up at Mitch, his green eyes watering. "And what's gonna happen to the foster kids? They've been my brothers and sisters all this time and now because of me they're gonna go back into the system. And what's gonna happen to Sue, she's gonna be all alone."

  
"Joey-" Mitch tried to get Jonas's attention but the distraught boy was on his way to a full blown panic attack.

  
"I should've just left things the way they were. This is all my fault, I'm just a big dumb screw up who's own parents didn't even want him and I-" Before Jonas could finish his tangent Mitch gently grasped Jonas's face between his large hands and pulled the panicking boy into a deep kiss.

  
As their lips met, Jonas felt everything all his worries melt away as he melted into the kiss closing his eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, he raised his hands placing them over Mitch's. They pulled apart after another minute or two, Mitch's trademark grin easily slipped into place.

  
"Finally got yer' attention, Spots?" Jonas couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. "Listen, Joey, everything's gonna be alright. Yer sister, as much as I hate to admit it, has a pretty damn good head on her shoulders and I'm sorry about the kids but do you really want them there when and if that asshat comes home?"

  
"I guess I see your point." Jonas nodded. "But where are we going to go? When we leave Sellwood, where can we go where we'll be safe?"

  
"I don't know, Spots, figured we'd get out of this shit town then just keep going." Mitch shrugged. "Had thought about going down toward Mexico but that place is hotter than hell. Maybe a big city with more people so we blend a little easier." Jonas covered his mouth as he tried to cover his mouth earning an incredulous look from the taller boy. "What?"

  
"Nothing, it's just well you kinda tower over everyone so it'd be like a giraffe hiding in a herd of zebra." Jonas smiled.

  
"Oh Spots' got jokes huh?" The grin that stretched across Mitch's face was borderline psychopathic. It was the grin Jonas had feared for several years up until a couple of weeks ago. Before Jonas could react he found himself pushed backwards against the air mattress with both his wrists held by one massive hand while the other went after his ribs.

  
The room filled with Jonas's laughter mixing with Mitch's cackling making a symphony that was comforting for both boys accompanied by bright pink lights. Soon the laughter subsided as Mitch allowed Jonas to catch his breath. As he stared down at the slightly flushed, gasping boy Mitch felt his desire and love for him stir. Before he knew it he swooped down and captured Jonas's lips with his own, his tongue invading the open warm cavern he was quickly becoming addicted to.  
His free hand slowly snaked under Jonas's shirt prompting a slight gasp as it made contact with one of his nipples. Mitch broke the kiss but remained close as he started rolling the small bud between the pads of his finger tips.

  
"M-Mitch, we shouldn't be doing this right now." Jonas gasped.

  
"Why the fuck not? Yer not a virgin anymore what's there to be nervous about?" Though Jonas wanted to protest he didn't fight as Mitch pushed his shirt up trapping his arms in place.

  
With the shirt out of the way , Mitch lowered his face into the junction between Jonas's neck and shoulder and latched on with teeth and lips pulling a louder gasp from the boy.

  
"But what if one of your friends walks in? There's no door to close or lock right now." Mitch lifted himself up from the newly formed mark on Jonas grinning. The love seat suddenly turned on it's end right in front of the doorway effectively blocking it not caring for the other pieces of furniture that began floating around the room.

  
"There, no interruptions."Once he removed his own shirt, Mitch's hand made its way to the front of Jonas's pants. "I won't go all the way, just wanna help you relax." Once he got Jonas's jeans undone he started sucking a new dark bruise on the other boy's neck as he pushed the offending garments down slightly.  
Jonas gasped loudly as that large hand wrapped around his half hard member and started to gently stroking it into full hardness. He moved his head to the side slightly giving the other more access to his neck.

  
All too soon Jonas could feel himself getting close, with the sensation of Mitch jerking him off and practically devouring his neck and shoulder he was surprised he lasted this long. However he didn't want it to end so soon.

  
"M-Mitch, I- I wan-" His brain short circuited as the tip of Mitch's thumb teased the tip of Jonas's cock.

  
Mitch lifted himself from the new mark on Jonas's shoulder, his eyes had darkened like aged whiskey as he gazed down at Jonas. "What do you want, Baby boy, you can tell me." Jonas shivered at the husky tone in Mitch's voice, much like the one he used his first day back after cornering Jonas against the lockers. That felt like a life time ago instead of just under two weeks, so much has happened since Mr. Newman assigned the report which wasn't finished and probably never would be. Jonas shook his head just a little; he shouldn't be focusing on that. What he should be focusing on was the limber slightly muscled man just above him.

  
"I want to come together." Jonas blushed as the request slowly came out. This was his first time asking something like this, of course he'd be nervous. Mitch smiled down at his boyfriend lovingly as he leaned down for a kiss. He knew how hard it was for his bashful little Glowbug to ask for something so lewd.

  
He removed his hand from Jonas's cock and began to undo his own jeans, pushing them down to release his own rock hard member and lowered himself down closer to Jonas. He moaned as he felt Jonas's warm plush skin against his own. As they touched for the first time both boys couldn't help the gasp that passed between them. Mitch's large hand snaked between them as he lifted himself slightly back up allowing the appendage to wrap around both of their members holding them together as he resumed his stroking. They pulled away slightly keeping their gazes locked as they breathed each other's air. Their moans mixed with the wet noises coming from between them as both of their members had started to leak precum.

  
"Mi-Mitch, I-I'm-." Jonas moaned letting Mitch know he was getting close to the edge.

  
"I know, Babe, just let it happen." Mitch groaned as he felt himself getting close as well. Before they knew it they came together, their seed mixing together on both of their stomachs. They shared a smile as the floating furniture lowered to the ground. Using Mitch's shirt they cleaned, and curled up together to resume their rest.

  
Just as they started nodding off,

  
"MITCHY! Come on, move the couch!" Both sets of eyes shot open at the high pitched scratchy voice of Mitch's female friend. "We need to have a pow wow with Dotty's sister."

  
"Make sure your decent please. I don't need to or want to know what you've been doing with or to my brother." Sidney's voice called form the other side of the couch where they could hear Scratch cackling.

  
Jonas sat up blushing as he pulled his shirt back on while Mitch just groaned in annoyance as he moved the love seat back to where it was. Scratch darted in going straight for the arm of the love seat  which wasn't even all the way on the ground as she perched on the edge of it. She was followed in by Sidney, Cliff, and Javier.

  
"Man, it must've been good. Lil' bro's lights are everywhere." Javier grinned as he sat down on the now grounded couch. Jonas just blushed darker as he tried to will his lights to disappear, which after a few minutes he was successful.

  
"Shut up, ya clown faced fuck." Mitch growled. "What do you guys want?"

  
"We need to go over the plan for tonight." Sidney stated as she pulled up a chair that didn't look like it was about to fall apart while Cliff just leaned against the fridge. "First off, Dean is alive. Whatever Jonas did narrowly missed his organs but he will be in the hospital for another week. He has been kept under anesthesia for today to make sure everything is fine then he'll be woken up tomorrow." Sidney glanced at her brother giving him a slight smile as he sighed in relief. "You didn't kill anyone, Jojo." She ignored Mitch's annoyed grumbling about how he should've and continued. "Since I'm eighteen, I won't have to go into the system and I can go where ever I want. As much as I'd love to go with you and Mitch, Jonas, I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on things. I'll stay with Sue until Dean get's home, then I don't know where I'll go."

  
"Well that's easy, Dotty Two!" Scratch grinned widely. "You can stay with me!" \

  
"That's actually not a bad idea." Jonas nodded. "That way you'll be close to Mitch's friends all the time and you won't have to worry about getting caught on your own."

"Right, so do you guys have a place in mind ye-" Sidney's question was interrupted by a loud crash in the garage which caused everyone to jump to their feet. Javier picked up a crow bar that was laying on the floor as he went with Cliff to check out the noise.

  
"You weren't followed were you?" Mitch glared at the door waiting for the slightest hint that they needed to run.

  
"No, I was very careful as I left. No cars followed me or anything." Sidney stated as she found the baseball bat she'd discarded earlier that day. Soon they heard a pair of familiar voices coming toward them.

  
"Let me go, you neanderthal! I can have you arrested for assault!" A female voice cried out.

  
"Don't kill us please! We don't want any trouble." The male voice pleaded.

  
"Yo, Mitch, looks like Band geek's friends decided to drop by for a visit." Cliff announce as he and Javier entered the room with two extras, one tucked under each arm. Sidney face palmed as Jonas's eyes widened at the sight of who it was.

  
"Maddie, Lewis, what are you guys doing here?" Sidney groaned. "Put them down, just block the door so they can't bolt." Javier nodded doing as she asked, though he dropped them a little rougher than necessary.

  
Maddie recovered first as she stood up glaring at all of the occupants in the room, before her gaze stopped on Jonas.

  
"We could be asking the same about you two, Sidney." Maddie sniffed crossing her arms.

  
Jonas groaned slightly, this was just going to make things more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronting Friends is never easy, especially when they don't agree with your decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! SO sorry this took so long to update. I'll try to do better. So new chapter yay! As always thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are welcome and encouraged.

Maddie had started tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Jonas's explanation as to why he and his sister was among the town delinquents. Jonas didn't have to see Mitch's face to know he was getting annoyed, not to mention a couple pieces of trash had started floating. Thankfully neither Maddie or Lewis noticed, but he knew he'd have to tell them and he hoped they'd understand.

  
Jonas moved to the edge of the mattress as he patted Mitch's shoulder. "Calm down, Mitch, I'll handle them." Mitch turned slightly to glance at Jonas before nodding. Jonas smiled as he stood and faced his friends. "Look I know how this looks-"

  
"It looks like all those rumors about you and Mitch are true." Maddie interrupted. "I can't believe you'd ruin your reputation like this! Hanging out with the town's delinquents and hooligans one of which STABBED his step father. Because of him you keep getting in trouble with Dean, it's like, you've lost all respect for the man that took you and Sidney in. As your Real friend, I'm putting a stop to it."

  
"Maddie, please let me explain." Jonas pleaded as he approached Maddie as she pulled out her phone but she wouldn't listen.

  
"No, Jonas this is for- yes hello? Sellwood Police Department, I'd like to- Hey!" Maddie turned toward Lewis in surprise as he snatched her phone out of her hands.

  
"Hey, sorry about that. My kid sister's mad because I took the remote, so she decided to call the cops. Yeah, yes, sir. Thanks you guys have a good night and keep up the good work." Lewis lied surprisingly easy before hanging up the phone. He shoved Maddie's phone in his pocket as he turned toward his best friend. "Alright, Jonas. We'll hear your explanation, starting with how you became friends with the biggest bully slash psycho in town." Lewis adjusted his glasses as he waited for Jonas's explanation.

  
Jonas breathed a sigh of relief and began.

  
"It all started when after Mr. Newman's Environmental Science assignment. After Me and Mitch left you guys, we went toward the woods by the coast since I decided we should do our report on the flood that hit a while back. As we walked through the woods, I noticed how empty and quiet it was. No birds sang and we hadn't seen any animals like at all. Then we found this fence, it had signs that said no trespassing and electric."

  
"I tried it out, was a fuckin dud." Mitch smirked. "Cours I didn't know that at the time, was hoping for a buzz."

  
"You would test to see if an electric fence was working." Sidney rolled her eyes.

  
"Anyways, we climbed the fence and-"

  
"You trespassed? So he's been leading you down the path of crime this whole time. That figures." Maddie snapped interrupting again.

  
"Yeah?" Mitch growled standing up causing the other two to back up slightly. He came to stand beside Jonas glaring daggers at the two o f them but mostly at Maddie. "So what, since he's met me he's been having the time of his damn life! Ain't that right, Joeybean?" Mitch slung an arm around Jonas's shoulders as he kissed Jonas's cheek. He smirked at the shocked and disgusted look on the girl's face.

  
"You two are actually?" Maddie couldn't even finish her sentence. "I thought you liked Carmen? You've always like her and now you're..."

  
"Mine." Mitch growled.

  
"I'm sorry, Maddie, yes I did like Carmen. But the more time I spent with Mitch, the more I got to know the real him? The more I realized he's just been misunderstood and judged by everyone in town just because of his reputation. Including me." Jonas replied. "I know you liked me and had things been different, maybe we could've been more than friends. But I'm with Mitch now."

  
"And I ain't letting him go, so 's time to find yourself another nerd to pin for cos I call fuckin dibs on this one." Mitch grinned as he licked Jonas's cheek for emphasis. "I claimed him just last night in fact."

  
"Mitch!" Jonas cried as his face turned bright red with embarrassment.

  
"Wait, he was in our house last night?" Sidney looked at the pair in shock. "And you two were?" She blanched as Mitch glanced over his shoulder with that shit eating grin on his face. "OH! Gross! Gah, and I was sleeping just next door! I can't believe I didn't hear you, scratch that I'm thankful I didn't hear you."

  
"And," Mitch turned his gaze back toward the other two shocked teens. He gently pulled down Jonas's shirt collar revealing the mark he'd just place on his Glowbug just a few minutes ago. It stood out beautifully, in his opinion, against Jonas's tanned freckled skin. "I made it official just a few minutes ago."

  
"Getting back on track." Jonas grumbled as he smacked Mitch's hand away from his shirt recovering the mark. "We found this facility out in the woods, well Mitch slipped and fell in this weir liquid. Worried that he'd hurt himself, I followed and got into the liquid myself. We were spotted by security and bolted. That next morning, Mitch cornered me in the hall. Turns out what ever that stuff was, it gave us powers."

  
"Wait, like Spiderman or Ninja turtles origin powers?" Lewis asked in shock.

  
Jonas smiled as he summoned a rainbow of lights earning a gasp from both of his friends.

  
"I got these weird lights, I can solidify them and use them as either a shield or weapon." Jonas explained. "Mitch got telekinetic powers." Mitch grinned as he made several things in the room float before setting them back down. "That's why we started spending time together, be both figured we should train our powers so we know how to use them. And the more time we spent together the more I got to know the real Mitch and not the one everyone's afraid of or hates. And especially not the one everyone paints him out to be."

  
"Some how those fuckers at that facility found out we got powers and have been following us for the past couple weeks. They keep trying to corner me an' Joey every chance they get. They've been stalking us at school, nearly had Joey on our way from school one day." Mitch explained. "So, til the heat dies down me and Joey are getting the fuck out of here."

  
Lewis nodded in understanding while Maddie just looked at them in shock and a little fear.

  
"So, first trespassing then freakish powers and now on the run from the government? And on top of it all, you're dating the worst possible person in the world and it's a guy." Maddie sniffed. "You should just turn him in and get on with your life. I'm sure Dean will believe you if you say he made you do all this."   
Jonas stared at the girl in shock along with Lewis as the rest of the room glared at her angrily.

  
"I can't believe you'd even suggest that." Jonas broke the silence as his lights fluctuated between green and red. "Those guys are after us BOTH, Maddie, they almost had me last night but Mitch's friends stepped in. You have no idea what those guys are capable of and neither do I but I don't wanna find out."

  
"Not to mention, Dean's in the hospital he got hurt and is unconscious in intensive care." Sidney added. "But just before he went, he said he was gonna send Jonas to our grandparents just because he wanted to be with Mitch."

  
"Well, maybe that's better. He can get his head on straight and return to his normal self when he comes back." Maddie sniffed. "Only someone who's either too scared to say no or who's been brainwashed would want to be with someone like HIM." The room had gone silent at what she'd just said.

  
"Have you lost your mind? Why the hell would you say something like that?" Sidney snarled as she stalked toward them. "I get that your upset, I was too at first. Then Jonas explained everything to me and I understood. I may not like it but I understand. And as much as it sickens me to admit it, Mitch is right. I haven't seen Jojo so happy in a while and it's thanks to this psycho."

  
"Awe, thanks Sis-in-law." Mitch smirked.

  
"Not your sister in law unless you two dorks get married." Sidney rolled her eyes as a sudden thoughtful look crossed Mitch's face as he looked down at Jonas who blushed at the implication. "Look, Maddie, I know you don't like this but that doesn't give you the right to interfere with Jonas's choices." 

  
"I'm trying to be a good friend to Jonas. And a good friend would prevent him from making such horrible mistakes like hanging around these delinquents and dating their leader." Maddie snipped. "And I'm sure Dean has told him several times not to hang around them hasn't he? Does he even know about you two?"

  
"Course he fuckin does." Mitch snapped. " That's why he decided to send Joey away. Because he's already formed this idea in his head about me just like you have, Braces, along with everyone else in this pisshole town. Yeah I'm a bully I'll admit it. I did some shit stuff when I was here and I still do, but when that asshole Neil does something does anyone make a big deal about it? Hell fucking no! Everyone just laughs it off."

  
"Yeah well, at least Neil didn't stab his step father to death." Jonas had to physically hold Mitch back as he tried to lunge for Maddie his lips pulled back in a snarl.

  
"I DIDN'T STAB HIM TO DEATH!" Mitch nearly screamed, everything in the room began to float reflecting his anger. "But I wish to fucking God I had've. That bastard beat me and my mom nearly everyday and what do the cops do when they get there? They arrest me and my mom, both of us covered in bruises instead of the monster that's been hurting us. You wanna know something about Joey's adoptive bastard of a father? He hit Joey just for defending me and he's been belittling him from the fucking start!"

  
"Time out, Dean hit you? When did this happen?" Sidney cut in turning Jonas toward her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

  
"I'm sorry, Sid, it happened a little while ago. Dean had found out that I'd snuck out to see Mitch and when I got back he cornered me. He said some things about Mitch and I just snapped defending him and before I knew what happened Dean had slapped me." Jonas explained not quite meeting his sister's eyes. "I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to be upset."

  
"Bottom line here, Braces, me and Joey are getting out of here. Tonight." Mitch glared daggers at the girl. "And I'll be damned if anyone tries to get in the way."

  
"And what are you going to do when you do huh? If the government is after you as you claim, where could you possibly go?" Maddie asked.

  
"We don't know yet." Jonas replied turning back to face them. "We just know we need to leave."

  
"Now that we got that out of the way, what're we gonna do with these two?" Javier spoke for the first time making the other two jump slightly having forgotten the larger teen was even in the room. "It's obvious that we can't let them leave until you two are good and gone."

  
Suddenly Scratch appeared next to Mitch with a roll of duck tape in her hands a maniacal grin splitting her face in half.

  
"That'll do." Mitch grinned as he eyed the other two.

  
"Wait do we have to go that far?" Jonas asked glancing up at Mitch. "I mean as long as we keep an eye on them we won't have to tie them up right? Please, Mitch, they're my friends I don't want to hurt them."

  
"Sorry, Spots, I know they're your friends but the second we let Braces out of our sight, shes gonna run right to the pigs and they'll be here before we can even leave the yard." Mitch replied patting Jonas's curls. "I promise the second we're out of here, the guys will come back and let them go."

  
"You don't have to tie me up." Lewis stated getting their attention. "Like Sidney said, I may not like your choice Jonas but it's your choice. As your friend I respect it." Jonas felt his chest swell slightly with happiness at what Lewis just said. At least he had one of his friends on his side.

  
Maddie stared at Lewis in shock. "Lewis, you can't seriously condone this!?"

  
"Jonas doesn't need our approval, Mads, he's an adult so he can make his own decisions." Lews replied. "As his friends we need to support him."

  
"NO! As his friends we need to keep him from making the worng decisions! And running of with that..that Degenerate is the worst decision he could ever make!" Maddie cried. "I'm going to get the police and you are going to be in as much trouble as these guys for helping." As she turned to leave Lewis grabbed her wrists with surprising strength. "Lewis! What are you!"

  
"Hey, you with the tape you'd better hurry I can only hold her for so long!" Lewis called to Scratch who hurried over.

  
"Don't come near me! This is kidnapping and hostage taking and I'll have you all arrested for this! Let me g-Mph!" Her cries were interrupted by the piece of tape being placed over her mouth.

  
"Well that'll keep her quiet at least." Mitch smirked.

  
"You know she'll go straight to the police once we let her go." Sidney stated as Scratch and Lewis tapped Maddie's hands together along with her ankles.

  
"Then you'll have to come up with some way to discredit her story." Jonas replied with a little sadness. Maddie had been his friend for a while but after this it was obvious she would hate him forever.

  
"We'll take care of it. Now you guys need to get ready it'll be dark in a few hours. Hopefully the roads are clear and-" Sidney was interrupted by a ringing in her pocket. Since her phone had been destroyed it was obviously Jonas's. She pulled it out to see who was calling, paling at the caller ID.

  
"Sid, what's wrong?" Jonas asked worriedly at his sister's reaction. She turned the phone toward Jonas showing the name causing him to pale as well.

  
**Incoming Call** : DEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry! PLease don't be mad! I'll get the next ch done as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally leave town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long to post. My internet cut out and i had to find a way to get this posted. So Just so you guys know, I'm going to put this and my other in progress fics on a schedule. This one will be updated every thursday or at least I'll try to get it posted then. As always, thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos welcome. Also yay the comic has started back up!

Mitch growled angrily. "Damn, I'd hoped that fucker woulda died on the table."

  
"Please don't say that, Mitch." Jonas begged weakly. "I'm just relieved that I didn't kill anyone." Mitch glanced down at his boyfriend sympathetically. He maybe fine with that sort of thing but Spots wasn't, he needed to remember that.

  
"Looks like we need to get you guys out of here sooner than planned." Sidney stated. "Do we have everything you guys need?"

  
"Car's outside and gassed up." Javier nodded. "Me and Cliff will get your stuff into the trunk, you guys stay here." The two boys gathered their stuff leaving a 'clean' shirt for Mitch.

  
The ringing finally stopped but a voice mail was left. Jonas knew he was going to have to leave his cell phone behind.

  
"Let's hear what Chief Dickwad has to say." Mitch said taking the phone from Sidney. After a few clicks he pulled up the voice mail and pressed play.

  
_You are dead when I find you boy._   
The first words caused a shiver to run down Jonas's spine. Dean was definitely pissed.

  
_I don't know what you did or how you did it, but when I find you both you and that queer delinquent are going to jail. I know he's involved somehow, and you can be damn sure neither of you are getting out anytime soon. You ruined our family, because you don't know how to keep your nose out of things that are none of your concern. I hope you're proud of yourself, Jonas, and if I see you anywhere in my town when I get out of this hostpital, I plan to shoot on sight and I don't plan on asking questions._

  
The message cut off leaving the room in complete silence, even Maddie had nothing to say on the matter.

  
"He's gonna kill me, oh my God he's gonna seriously kill me as soon as he sees me." Jonas panicked his lights appearing in a swirl of green and blue.

  
"Joey, look at me. Look at me." Mitch gripped Jonas's shoulders giving him a slight shake to get his attention.

  
_Fuck, he's almost at full panic mode_. Mitch cursed in his mind as he looked into the green pinpricks of Jonas's eyes.

  
"I swear to fucking God, Jonas, that bastard is not gonna lay one finger on you not while I'm around." Mitch stated. "If he even tries I'll finish what you started."

  
"If you do that you will definitely get arrested. If Dean's awake he's gonna have the entire force mobilized looking for the both of you. So that means you guys need to leave, now." Sidney stated.

  
"Car's all packed up, there's a legal license plate in the glove box. Put it on once you get out of the city limits. A couple towns over my cousin, Chavo owns an auto shop. He'll repaint the car for cheap no questions asked." Javier said as he and Cliff reentered the room.

  
"Right," Sid turned toward Jonas taking his hands in her own. "I'll keep your phone just in case I need to use that voice mail against Dean for something. Jonas, I want you to remember I love you, okay? This gonna be the first time we've been separated, I know it'll be risky but if you can, try to find a way to let me know your okay." Jonas felt his eyes tear up as he hugged her tight, she was right ever since birth it's always been the two of them. When their parents gave them up they held onto each other tightly.

  
"I will." They let go reluctantly and Sid moved passed Jonas to stand in front of Mitch.

  
She shocked everyone in the room as she pulled the taller boy in for a quick hug. "Both of you be careful out there. Learn to control that temper of yours, Mueller, if you get into trouble or worse then Jonas will be left alone. Keep that in mind any time you want to make a bad decision." Mitch could only nod as she released him.   
"Right, so since the pigs may only be looking for Mitch we figured Jonas could wear like a hoodie or something so they can't see his face." Javier cleared his throat as they went to leave the room.

  
"Shouldn't someone stay with Maddie in case she tries to escape?" Lewis suggested eyeing the bound girl who glared at him hatefully.

  
"I'll do it!" Scratch cackled as she crouched next to Maddie who tried to wriggle away.

  
"Right, let's blow this place." Mitch stated as he lead Jonas out of the room.

  
Outside the sun had began to set, painting the sky in bright oranges and pinks. In front of the shop sat a solid black 1970 El Camino, it had a few dents but was other wise in good condition.

  
"Well, Mitch, guess this is good bye til the heat dies down." Javier sighed as he held his hand out to Mitch who took it. "Take care of yourselves." Javier turned to Jonas and pulled him into a bear hug. "Look after him for us, Lil Bro." Jonas nodded as he pulled away to see Mitch punching Cliff in the arm but his smile told him it was friendly.

  
Cliff looked toward Jonas before crossing his arms. "Don't expect me to hug you, Band geek. But yeah, keep an eye on shit full brains here."

  
"Alright, you guys keep your eyes open and be careful." Mitch stated. Jonas went around to the passenger seat, he reached for the door handle only for it to be opened by a grinning Mitch. Jonas just shook his head as he sat down moving the hoodie out of the way.

  
Once Mitch shut his door, he sprinted around the car to his side and climbed in. Turning over the key the engine roared to life sending tingles down Jonas's spine.   
This was it. They were about to leave their entire lives behind. Who knows if they would ever be back and if they did would Dean still be hunting for them? Would those government guys? He was pulled from his thoughts as Mitch grasped his slightly shaking hand and interlaced their fingers. Jonas smiled at his boyfriend who smiled back reassuringly.

  
"Dontcha worry, Spots. We're gonna be just fine." Mitch gently released Jonas's hand as they peeled out of the garage lot.

  
They took one of the back roads that went out toward the Interstate so they didn't run the risk of running into any police or government guys hopefully.   
"So where exactly are we headed?" Jonas asked glancing at Mitch.

  
"Well, first to Javier's cousin's place. After that, not really sure." Mitch replied. "Anywhere you wanna go, Spots?"

  
Jonas tried to think of a place he'd want to go to and possibly settle down at. "Well, I've never been to the Atlantic coast. And I wouldn't mind seeing New York or Niagara Falls."

  
"Soon as we get this baby detailed we're headed East." Mitch grinned earning a smile from Jonas.

  
Suddenly Mitch's smile fell as he slowed down.

  
"Fuck, fucking great." Mitch growled. Jonas looked forward and saw a Police car stationed at the town limits. "Those assholes moved faster than I thought they would. Here," Mitch reached his long arm into the back seat and found Jonas's hoodie and handed it to him. "Put this on and pretend your asleep, I'll talk with the cops."

  
Jonas quickly did as Mitch asked and curled up in the seat with using the hood to cover his face as best as possible. Soon Mitch came to a stop as the officers flagged him down. Rolling down the window, Mitch greeted the officer with a smile that no one in their right mind would trust.

  
"Evening, Officers." Mitch said pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"

  
"We're looking for the Police Chief's son, Jonas. He needs to come in for questioning. Word is some local trouble makers took off with him after assaulting an officer." The Cop on Mitch's side stated as he leaned down to look at Mitch. He glanced passed him to the body curled up in the seat. "You and your friend headed out on a road trip?"

  
"Yes, sir. Figured we needed a change of scenery." Mitch replied. If he had to keep this pleasantness up any longer he was gonna throw up. "He gets car sick so he's taken some meds that put him to sleep."

  
"I see. Say aren't you that Mueller boy that's been hanging around Jonas?" The officer asked turning his attention back to Mitch.

  
_Fuck_ , Mitch cursed mentally. He'd have to come up with something and quick.

  
"We were friends but it didn't last long, so me and my new buddy Johnny are headed on a trip." Mitch hoped they'd buy it. After staring Mitch down, the officer nodded.

  
"Aright, we'll keep looking. You guys have a safe trip." Just as Mitch thought they were home free the other officer called from behind the car.

  
"Hold it, these tags are out of date."

  
"Fuck it!" Mitch growled as he slammed his foot on the gas, zooming passed the startled cop. Jonas sat up and glance behind them.

  
"Mitch, they're following!" Jonas cried worriedly. Mitch suddenly started grinning wickedly.

  
"Not for long." He lifted his and focused on one of the larger pines.

  
"Mitch, you're going to over exert yourself!"

  
"Relax, Spots, I got this!" With a quick thought Mitch was able to lift the large tree and dropped it behind them. He glanced in the rear view mirror and laughed as the cop car slammed into the tree. "Told ya! We're home free."

  
"You! That could've ended so badly, they could've just opened fire. Or had a spike trap laid a little ways down the road. Not to mention that tree was too big, what if you'd have passed out? What would we do with you unconscious and-" Jonas's rant was interrupted as Mitch reached his arm over and pulled Jonas into a quick kiss keeping one eye on the road.

  
Mitch grinned as he released the dazed boy. "Didn't I tell you to fuckin relax, Spots? We got outta there, didn't we?"

  
Jonas just folded his arms and pouted, but only for a few minutes before his lips stretched into a giddy smile.

  
They were finally out. Hopefully everything would be better for them.

  
*

  
Back in Sellwood, Dean lay in his hospital bed glaring at his phone. Mitch Mueller and what they assumed was Jonas had left town limits. For some reason a big pine tree decided to fall over blocking the road.

  
The minute he'd woken up and was able to talk he put out warrants for both boys. His memory was a little fuzzy, all he remembers was hearing a boom coming from the back yard and coming out to see the shed on fire with Jonas standing in front of it. The next thing he knows he feels something slice across his stomach then everything went dark. The last thing he sees is Jonas standing over him, his hand glowing a weird green color.

  
A knock at his door brings him from his thoughts. After a quick come in, a pair of men in black suits walks in. They don't seem to be from around the area and they had this air about them that didn't quite sit right with him.

  
"Chief Wagner, we'd like to ask you a few questions about your adoptive son Jonas."


End file.
